


Glitchtale: An Age of Confidence

by GameKing73



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameKing73/pseuds/GameKing73
Summary: Everyone knows that Glitchtale, like any other, is an Undertale AU (alternate universe), and some AU's can turn out differently by adding in but one new factor. Like how making UnderFell Frisk grow a flower every time they die, you get FlowerFell, having a whole new outcome. So what would happen if I chose to add a new factor into the beginning of the story? We find out now. Enjoy!





	1. The Unfinished Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this series is for people who have seen Glitchtale, a fan-made Undertale series by Camila Cuevas (if you're reading this Camila, you rock!). I highly recommend you watch her videos, because I'm not going into the nitty-gritty details, explaining the plot, where I'm leaving from, or explaining the newly introduced characters. So, I'm just going to say that this takes place directly after Glitchtale's season 2 episode 4: Love, part 1.

        Dr. Gaster impatiently tapped his knee, sitting in his large, green armchair. The bandages in his head itched constantly, and he could still feel pain from his last encounter with the enemy. He didn't want to say, nor think the name of the sick beast who had taken two of the people who were the closest to him. And it was extremely difficult to sit in the room with, much less work with, a human who had once helped that monster. He got up, walking to his bedroom. On the way, he noticed a book on the floor. Gaster picked it up. It was the story of the two wizards who had created the barrier, the one who had informed him of the enemy and her purposes.He noticed it was unfinished, one more chapter still hanging off the side. He left the rest of the group in front of the large television, watching the news, telling about some teenage vigilante, about two years older than Frisk, who was unknown, and not yet found. Gaster shook his head. Untrained children should not interfere with the law.

       He sat on his bed, gazing at the bland cover. "No use not finishing it," he thought to himself, as he opened the book, beginning to read.

       As Determination lied on the floor, his soul ready to shatter, he used the last of his willpower to utter a small spell. He used a little forbidden magic himself. He proclaimed that when the barrier would shatter one day, his own hero would awaken. He would be informed of the ways of someone on the surface his age, and also informed of his powers. He would be called Icarus, successor to the Bete Noire. His soul would be unique. It would be infused with the wizard's own Determination, a bit of Bravery, inherited from his sister, and a shard of Fear, to create resistance to the magic of the Bete Noire. He would be a force for good, and have a shimmering Scarlet soul. It became...

       ...The Soul of Confidence.


	2. Icarus, the Soul of Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Icarus, the one who holds the Soul of Confidence. He is laying low, even taking a part-time job to earn some seed money to help him fight his enemy. But how long will it take until he is found out?

       Icarus store at his watch. He had gotten to the building where he worked a part-time job early, a newly-opened pie shop called “Mama’s Bakeria.” He was eating a quickly bought doughnut, waiting for the one other person he was working with, a teenager his age named Marrin, to open up. Icarus glanced at his watch.

       5:59:58

       5:59:59

       6:00:00

       Six-o-clock. Time to open up. Icarus leaned on the wall, his hands stuffed inside of his pockets. A few minutes passed. Finally, Marrin opened the door.

       “Sorry,” she said. “It took a while to grab some ingredients out of the freezer.”

       “It’s fine,” he replied. Marrin was dressed in the Bakeria uniform, pink and purple striped apron and a magenta visor over casual clothes. She had blond hair with a pair of glasses over her visor. She was wearing a pink polo shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. As the waiter, she had a notebook in her apron pocket, along with a pen, along with a nametag.

       Icarus already had his visor. He was wearing combat boots that were almost completely hidden under a pair of gunmetal colored jeans. He also wore a scarlet flame-pattern shirt underneath a black, thin flight jacket. He strode into the back, threw on his apron, sat down on a chair, and started to mess with a fidget spinner that had been stuffed into his back pocket. Marrin stuffed her head into the room.

       “Remember, there’s a new ingredient today,” she said. “It’s-”

       “Sugarplum,” Icarus said, cutting her off. “We also have a new crust. Cookies and Cream. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

       She nodded. They always messed with each other. Besides, Icarus wasn’t born yesterday. He was born last year. Just, pop, he was there, with knowledge of who he was and what he was there to do. The downside? The one who had brought him into existence forgot to give him clothes. Icarus had ran into town unnoticed, and swiped a bunch of clothes from a rack outside a store. “Free Clothes,” it had said. Icarus remembered taking the boots, thinking, “Who would throw out some perfectly good boots?”

       The doorbell rang.

       “Icarus,” yelled Marrin.

       “Got it,” replied Icarus. 

       Hours passed. It was an hour and a half before his shift ended, 10:30 to be exact. He walked out from the oven section in the back holding a pie with graham cracker crust, a streusel covering, and a sugarplum filling. He drizzled some huckleberry syrup on top, as ordered. Icarus plopped the pie on the counter, attached the note to it, then rang the bell for Marrin to get it. The place was packed. Icarus walked into the back with a new note, starting on a new pie. He took a Cookies and Cream crust, inserted a mixture of fudge and marsmallows, covered it with soem more dough, then put it in the oven as another pie had just finished baking. He took it out, sprayed some whip cream onto it, then plopped it on the counter as he attached the ticket and rang the bell again. All was going well. Some new customers entered the door. Icarus looked up to greet them, and his jaw dropped. He recognized them immediately. The medium-sized hair, the blue and purple sweater, the brown pants...

       ...It was the one called Frisk.

 

 


	3. Last Meal Before Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk at a pie shop. Why would they be here? Can Icarus reach them, something Asriel couldn't?

       Frisk opened the door to the pie shop. They walked up to the counter, an employee already there. Frisk smiled a bit, something they hadn’t done in a while.

       “Wow,” Frisk said. “Can’t believe so many here. I thought the attacks had put some businesses out of… well… business.”

       The employee looked a little surprised to see them. Frisk sensed a powerful soul. One a bit familiar… resembling theirs, and someone else’s… Frisk just couldn’t put their finger on it.

       “Oh well. Do you guys have butterscotch-cinnamon?”

       He nodded. “Yeah, but we only have butterscotch and cinnamon seperately. I can mix them if you want.”

       Frisk grinned. “That would be nice.”

       The employee sighed, then popped a question. “So, what’re you doing here?”

       Frisk grimaced, staring at their shoes. They finally admitted, “Think of it as a last meal, before I go take care of someone.”

       The employee seemed to be even more surprised, as if he seemed to know who Frisk was talking about. He shook it off, then replied, “Okay. you want that for here or to go?”

       “To go,” Frisk finally said, then went to sit down.

 

       Icarus dashed into the back, where he kept a secret box. The box held some very important contents. You see, Icarus had an alter ego. He had been helping others, just in secret. He was the vigilante patrolling the city. And he knew exactly who Frisk was talking about. He was finally going to meet his enemy. He pulled out the gear that kept his identity secret. He checked his watch. Finally. He heard footsteps coming in. He closed the box, and went to work on Frisk’s pie. Marrin came in.

       “Your shift’s over,” she said.

       “Okay,” Icarus replied. “I’ll just finish this pie.”

       Marrin nodded, then walked out.

       Icarus put Frisk’s pie in the oven, speeding up the process by turning up the heat. He took the already-done pie out of the oven, finished Frisk’s pie, then served it. He rushed into the back, out the back door. He pulled out his clothes. He pulled on some steel-tipped black combat boots, a red-striped black pair of pants, some scarlet fingerless gloves, and a different jacket, this time a black leather one. To cover his face, he wore a brick-colored bandanna with a hint of orange, creating a dark-scarlet look. He also had some biker goggles, the lenses replaced with cut sunglass lenses. He pulled them on, along with his hood. Time for action.

       Icarus leaped up onto the top of the building. He store down. Frisk was just exiting the shop, finishing their pie. Icarus checked his Soul, holding it in his hand. It was scarlet, with the three colors of red, orange, and pink, lightly swirling and contrasting slightly. He could manifest the weapons of Bravery, Determination, and Fear, along with some of his own. He created a string, latched it onto the building across the street, and swung across. The next step was simple.

 

       Follow Frisk.

 

 


	4. Clashing Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus continues to follow Frisk through the streets, finally reaching the outhouse that is Betty's base. But who will be surprised; Betty, Icarus, or Frisk?

       About an hour passed after Frisk had left the pie shop. Icarus had been following Frisk throughout the streets. Frisk was secretly following a pink blob, one of the ones who had started the rampage, who seemed to be retreating back to it’s base after collecting about six souls. Frisk followed the blob, Icarus followed Frisk. It was that easy. Finally, Icarus was found.

       There was a blob in front of him, wielding three Souls. Knowing that this creature had killed three humans angered Icarus. He summoned a knife. The scarlet weapon glowed, even in the light. The blob charged. Icarus dodged the tackle, then stabbed it in the back. Although the blob seemed like gelatin, it was tougher like skin. Even so, Icarus’ blade cut through it as if it was warm butter. The blob freaked. Icarus willed the blade to become two gauntlets, each fitting perfectly on his hands, making them tougher and more durable. Icarus snatched the blob with one hand, the other ripping a chunk from its body. He threw it away to the side, and it splopped on the ground, unmoving; dead. It wore away into nothing.

       Icarus proceeded to beat the blob with his fists. Each punch taking a piece off of it. He finally created a sword, then stabbed it into nothing. His scarlet blade was now covered in pink slime to the hilt. Icarus willed it to vanish, causing the slime to vanish as well. Icarus continued to follow Frisk, who was almost out of sight.

       After what had seemed like forever, they had reached an old shed in the forest. Icarus finally stepped out of the shadows, walking past Frisk towards the outhouse.

       Frisk looked at him. “Who are you? Get out of here, this place is dangerous!”

       Icarus looked back, disguising his voice. “You aren’t the only one who can have Determination.”

       “Sure everyone can have determination, but only I have the special Soul of…”

       Icarus had shown Frisk his Scarlet Soul.

       “It’s the Soul of Confidence. It possesses Determination, Bravery, and Fear. Now, are you coming? There’s a sick bastard in that outhouse that needs to die.”

 

       Frisk was utterly confused, but couldn’t think of anything to say. The two of them had peeped through a window, finding Betty had absorbed all of the human Souls, writhing in pain on the floor with this new power.

       “Akumu,” she uttered, finding the will to stand. Her soul was glowing with energy, her eyes pure black. “It is finished.”

       She willed a new weapon, a deadly pink battle axe with a gemstone that shone all the colors of traits except for red. She grinned, turning her head to face Icarus and Frisk, who ducked.

       “I can sense you,” she said. “Come out, NOW!”

      She blasted a beam of pink and black energy at Frisk and Icarus, Who had blocked the attack with their shields.

       They stood up. Icarus created his personal weapon, a double bladed sword with four-foot blades on both ends. Frisk created a sword. Betty glanced at them.

       “A new friend I see. The one with the Scarlet Soul? How…

       ...interesting.”

       Icarus charged, too fast to see. He appeared behind Betty, who could only look back as Icarus slashed.

       “AUGH!” Betty stumbled. Blood oozed from her back as she fell over. The slash had left a gash on her backside, as she clawed at it.

       “Akumu,” she exclaimed.

       A pink, devilish-looking blob raced at Icarus. Right before impact, Frisk rammed into it using their shield.

       “Kumu!” Betty cried. She stood, her back healed. She slashed the axe at Frisk, putting a gash in their arm. Blood dripped, as Frisk fell back.

       Icarus, now angered, stabbed Betty behind her back. His blade was now covered in blood. Betty wailed, dropping her weapon. Icarus pulled the blade out of her back, creating a knife which he proceeded to throw at Betty’s leg.

       The knife dug into Betty’s skin, which she quickly pulled out. Icarus watched in disbelief as the wounds healed almost instantly. Betty created a staff with pointed ends, humming with pink energy. She threw it like a spear, it’s trail creating a string that connected it to Betty’s hand. Icarus threw the same weapon of his own, it being scarlet instead.

       The two weapons clashed at their tips. The two swung the spears around with their strings, attempting to graze each other. Icarus glanced at Frisk, who was crawling towards Betty’s axe, their arm covered in blood. Frisk finally picked it up, using it as a crutch to stand. Frisk walked towards Betty, swinging the axe. The axe dug into betty’s shoulder, causing her to stumble. The spear flew towards Icarus, grazing the side of his forehead.

       Icarus took out the Souls he had stolen from Betty’s blob creature. He used all of them, including his own, to create a mound of Soul energy. Just as the mound became three times the size of a basketball, Icarus had looked at Betty.

       “Hey, bastard!”

       Betty threw the axe aside, then looked at Icarus. Her eyes widened.

       Icarus managed to focus, despite the blood and sweat running down his face. 

       “IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU FINALLY DIE!”

       Icarus blasted the energy in a white-hot beam of Soul power. Betty had almost no time to react as she was engulfed in the light. Icarus continued to blast Betty with energy for about nineteen seconds, then he finally fell to his knees, tired. He hid the drained Souls back in his jacket. He created a mental note, thinking that he had to find a place to put them later on. Once the smoke cleared, Icarus stomped out of frustration.

       “COME ON! SERIOUSLY?!?!”

       Half of Betty’s body had disintegrated, but she was still reforming. Icarus noticed that she was weak. This was his chance. He opened his jacket. He then realized. The Souls were drained of energy. So was his and Frisk’s. He could use this opportunity to retreat. He ran over to Frisk, grabbed them, then dashed off.

 

       After what seemed like forever, Icarus had found Dr. Gaster’s house. He knocked on the door. A small monster that looked like a goat in a striped shirt answered the door. Once his eyes found Frisk in Icarus’ arms, his hands flew to his mouth.

       “Please,” Icarus proclaimed. “Help.”

       That was the last thing he said before he blacked out.


End file.
